hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen
Romane Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen ist ein Adeliger aus Nilfgaard und Botschafter in Redanien. Er war bekannt für seine opulente, mit Fremdwörtern geschmückte Ausdrucksweise, die nur für andere Diplomaten verständlich war sowie für Gelehrte. Shilard hatte nach dem Überfall auf Brugge und Sodden versucht, ein Bündnis mit Redanien zu erwirken, das seiner Meinung, bzw. der des Imperators von Nilfgaard, ein neutrales Verhältnis zu Nilfgaard hatte. Ein Bündnis kam jedoch nicht zustande, da Sodden und Brugge mit Temerien verbündet waren und Temerien wiederum mit Redanien. Shilard hatte außerdem umfangreiche Kontakte zu Geheimdiensten und wurde beschuldigt, ein Spion Nilfgaards zu sein. Er wurde zur erklärt und von Sigismund Dijkstra seines Amtes enthoben. Trotz der Anschuldigungen der Spionage wurde Shilard von Emhyr var Emreis, dem Herrscher von Nilfgaard, ausgesandt, um die Friedensverhandlungen mit den Prinzen der nördlichen Königreichen zu leiten, die schließlich zum Frieden von Cintra führten. Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen ist ein Charakter aus dem Roman "Feuertaufe" ("Chrzest ognia"). PC Spiel In "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" erscheint Shilard als Botschafter Nilfgaards, der in den Nordländern unterwegs ist. Er ist eine Autorität und verfügt über Macht, ist ein erfahrener Politiker, der seine Worte genau abwägt und es ist schwer, seine Absichten zu erkennen. Geralt begegnet ihm bereits im Prolog, während er mit König Foltest im Gespräch ist und trifft ihn fortan immer wieder, abhängig von den getroffenen Entscheidungen. Entwicklerkommentare Kommentare über Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen von den CDPR Entwicklern Jan Bartkowicz (Story Writer), Artur Sliwinski, (Story Writer), Arkadiusz Borowik (Story Writer) und Jan Marek (Concept Artist) aus dem "Entwicklertagebuch 3": : Ein weiterer einflussreicher Gast in den Nordländern ist der Botschafter Shilard, der das Kaiserreich von Niflgaard repräsentiert, das ist ein sehr machtvolles Reich im Süden. Nilfgaard. Totalitarismus. Wir wollen die Leute an die Konquistatoren erinnern, an das Dritte Reich, an… ich weiß nicht, ein Imperium des Bösen. '' : ''Botschafter Shilard ist der Repräsentant von Nilfgaard in The Witcher 2. Eines, was sich über ihn sagen lässt: Er hat seine gesamte Menschlichkeit auf dem Altar der Diplomatie geopfert. Er hat sein Dasein als Mensch hinter sich gelassen, um Politiker zu werden. Botschafter Shilard ist ein erfahrener Mann. Er ist ein Politker so um die 60, der natürlich viel Geduld mitbringt. Er wägt sorgfältig jedes Wort ab. Aber andererseits trägt er wiederum einen gepanzerten Handschuh. Handlungsabhängige Begegnung zwischen Geralt und Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen: * Geralt tötet Arjan im Prolog * Geralt schließt sich Vernon Roche an am Ende vom ersten Akt * Geralt schließt sich Iorweth an am Ende vom ersten Akt * Geralt rettet Anais La Valette bzw. hilft Philippa Eilhart im dritten Akt * Geralt rettet Triss im dritten Akt Quests * Die Königsmörder * Des Königs Wille * Im Kerker der La Valettes * Wo ist Triss Merigold? * Im Namen höherer Werte! * Der Kongress der Zauberer Tagebucheintrag :Zahlreiche Könige des Nordens erscheinen in unserer Geschichte, temperamentvolle und besonnene, freundliche und kühle, tapfere und feige. Es ist offenkundig: Nähme man ihnen die Kronen und gäbe man ihnen statt der Zepter Forken, Schwerter, ein paar Wechsel oder etwas Ziegenkot in die Hand, wären sie Menschen wie wir. Vom Kaiser Nilfgaards, der Weißen Flamme, die auf den Grabhügeln der Feinde tanzt, lässt sich das so nicht sagen. Emhyr var Emreis warf seinen Schatten auf sämtliche Ereignisse, die ich hier schildere, und sein Schatten manifestierte sich in der Person des Gesandten Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, eines gewieften Diplomaten, der schon mehr als einen Krieg vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, um später die Huldigungen der Besiegten entgegenzunehmen. :Wenn Geralt Arjan tötet: ::Es war schwer zu sagen, welches Spiel der kaiserliche Gesandte in Schwarz eigentlich trieb, doch selbst ein politischer Laie wie Geralt sah ein, dass nichts, was Fitz-Oesterlen unternahm, auf Zufälle oder Launen zurückzuführen sein konnte. Auch Maria Luisa La Valette und dem Hexer half er aus bestimmten Gründen, die jedoch erst viel später offenbar werden sollten ... :Wenn sich Geralt für die Seite von Vernon Roche entscheidet: ::Wir trafen Shilard in Königs Henselts Lager wieder. Das war nicht weiter verwunderlich, kreiste Fitz-Oesterlen doch um die Herrscher wie ein alter Geier über dem Aas. Sein Gespräch mit Geralt blieb ohne handfeste Ergebnisse, aber ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer hätte den angelegentlichen Fragen des Diplomaten mehr entnehmen können als den Antworten, die er seinerseits dem Hexer gab. Er war an der Situation im Norden interessiert, an den Zauberinnen und der Konferenz in Loc Muinne, weiterhin an scheinbar unwichtigen Kleinigkeiten. Jedenfalls vermutete ich schon damals, dass es in seinem Spiel um einen sehr hohen Einsatz ging. :Wenn sich Geralt für die Seite von Iorweth entscheidet: ::Geralts Begegnung mit Shilard in Henselts Lager verlief weniger freundlich als die vorangegangenen. Wie sich zeigte, war der Hexer nur ein lästiger Bauer auf dem Weg zu Triss Merigold für den Gesandten. Shilard wollte sich ihrer für seine politischen Ränke bedienen. Da Geralt hinderlich war, befahl der Gesandte ohne zu zögern seinen Tod und begab sich selbst nach Loc Muinne. :Ich kannte die Art der Abmachungen zwischen Fitz-Oesterlen und Radovid V. dem Gestrengen nicht, aber man durfte annehmen, dass sie in erster Linie den politischen Interessen des Kaiserreichs dienten. Geralt hatte genug von Shilards politischen Intrigen und begann mit der Abrechnung, die zunächst raffiniert die Immunität des Botschafters und dann etwas roher seinen Kiefer zum Ziel hatte. :Wenn Geralt Anais rettet oder Philippa hilft: ::Der Gesandte von Nilfgaard stiftete mit seiner Rede mehr Verwirrung auf der Versammlung von Loc Muinne, als es ein Angriff der Impera-Brigade vermocht hätte. Wenn das Kaiserreich Chaos bezweckte, hatte Fitz-Oesterlen seine Aufgabe vorbildlich erfüllt. :Wenn Geralt Triss rettet: ::Shilard hätte bei Triss‘ Rettung Geralts Trumpfkarte sein sollen. Doch für beide überraschend erwies der Gesandte sich als Lusche, wie sich zeigte, als Renuald aep Matsen seinen Landsmann kaltblütig erschoss. Wenn jemand noch überraschter war als Geralt, dann wohl Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen … für einen Moment. Shilards roter Faden durch das 2. Spiel thumb|311px|Shilard möchte im Prolog nach der Schlacht um die Burg La Valette noch mit Geralt sprechen. Das lässt er vor der Schlacht zumindest durchblicken.Um 4 Treffen im Spiel mit Fitz-Oesterlen kommt man beim besten Willen nicht herum. Doch wie es bei Diplomaten üblich ist, ist eine körperliche Anwesenheit zur Einflussnahme nicht nötig. So ist es auch mit ihm, mehr oder weniger selten kommt er im Spiel vor, doch überall spinnt er unmerklich seine Fäden im Namen des Kaisers von Nilfgaard und wenn man sie entdeckt, haben sie ihren Aufgabe bereits erfüllt und sind verschwunden. Ist er auch als Mensch ein Schwein,thumb|left|311px|In Akt 2 nimmt Shilard Geralt Triss ab und möchte nicht mehr mit ihm reden sondern umbringen kann man ihm sicher nicht vorwerfen, seine Arbeit nicht gut zu machen...daher scheint ein mögliches Ende auch etwas befremdlich und unbegründet, aber befriedigend ist es allemal. Selbst der bitterste Gegener der Todesstrafe kommt beim Überblick der Taten dieses Mannes ins schwanken, denn der rote Faden Shilards durch das Spiel ist eine Blutspur, genährt durch das seiner Feinde wie seiner Werkzeuge, Freunde hat so ein Mann nicht. Doch dazu später mehr. Er ist in den nördlichen Ländern unterwegs, um dort Unruhe zu stiften ...möglichst viel Chaos um den Weg für die Truppen des Kaisers zu bahnen, der einen neuen Eroberungsfeldzug plant. Mit Hilfe seiner Werkzeuge erledigt Shilard diese Aufgabe mit Bravour. Zu Beginn des Spieles, im Prolog erkundigt er sich zB. scheinheilig bei Foltest um seine Nachfolgeregelungen, damit er schon vorher weiss, mit wem er es zu tun hat, wenn er Foltest hat umbringen lassen. Ich will nun versuchen, sein gesponnenes Netzwerk ohne Rücksicht auf verschiedenen Wege, die Geralt gehen kann zu beleuchten. Sie sind dafür nicht weiter von Belang ; sie ändern nur die Sicht. Fitz-Oesterlens Ass ist Letho. Ihn in die Loge eingeschleust, bringt er selbige schnell in Verlegenheit. thumb|311px|Das nächstemal wenn wir ihn sehen,bringt er Assire var Anahid umDie Loge (Philippa Eilhart und Sheala de Tancarville) sieht in Letho einen dumpfen Killer und glaubt ihn zu benutzen, als sie Demawends Tod bei ihm in Auftrag gaben. Mit seinem Tod glaubte die Loge genug Unruhe in Aedirn gestiftet und einen starken und erfahrenen Gegner aus dem Weg geräumt zu haben, um mit Saskia an der Spitze einen neuen Staat der Zauberinnen auf Aedirns Boden gründen zu können :'Oberaedirn'. thumb|left|311px|In einer optionalen Begegnung will er wieder Geralt tötenSaskia hatte den Grundstein dafür schon gelegt, als Demawend tot war. Aedirn hat keinen Geheimdienst wie Redanien oder keine Spezialeinheiten wie Temerien. Doch Letho hört nicht auf zu töten...er bringt mit Hilfe der Scoia'tael Foltest um. Damit werden die Magierinnen der Loge belastet was ihnen teuer zu stehen kommt...am Ende sind all ihre Pläne zunichte. Sie werden von allen Nordländern gejagd. Nebenbei erledigt Shilard damit noch die Aufgabe, die Magier im Allgemeinen zu schwächen und eine geplante Wiederauferstehung des Rates wärend des Kongresses der Magier in Loc Muinne zu verhindern. Letho kann mit Glück den Mord an Foltest Geralt in die Schuhe schieben. Geralt ist damit ein steckbrieflich gesuchter Königsmörder in allen nördlichen Ländern und die temerische Spezialeinheit "Blaue Streifen" ist hinter ihm her sowie etliche Kopfgeldjäger. Geralts Untersuchungen zur eigenen Rehabilitierung fürchten Letho und Shilard zurecht und sie versuchen mehrmals ihn aus dem Wege zu räumen. Letho's weiterer Schachzug ist, die Scoia'tael mit in sein Boot der Königsmörder zu holen. Iorweth steht mit dem Rücken an der Wand und kann nicht ewig mit seinen Scoia'tael Flotsam belagern. Er hilft Letho beim Mord an Foltest durch Vorbereitung und Tarnung. Iorweth glaubt damit seinem Erzfeind Vernon Roche, der seine Spitzel schon in Flotsam hat eine heftige Schlappe beibringen zu können und vielleicht die ganze Spezialeinheit zu zerschlagen. Nachdem er die Scoia'tael mit dem Mord in Verruf gebracht hat, will Letho den Kopf der Scoia'tael abschlagen, indem er Ciaran aep Easnillen zum Aufruhr in der Elfenarmee anstiftet, was allerdings misslingt. Auch er selbst schafft es nicht mehr, Iorweth zu töten, weil ihm Geralt in die Quere kommt und wird dabei selbst beinahe gefangen. Er kann Roche dafür danken ,dass er sich nicht mit seinem Kopf zufrieden geben ,sondern Iorweths im gleichen Zuge haben wollte. Nur dadurch kann er fliehen. Henselt nutzt das Machtvakuum durch Demawends Tod, um seinerseit einen Feldzug gegen Aedirn zu starten um sich das begehrte Oberaedirn einzuverleiben. Das war abzusehen, da Henselt das vor 3 Jahren schoneimal versucht hatte.thumb|311px|Im Weg "Wo ist Triss Merigold" im 3. Akt fällt er aber Geralt in die Hände Termerien (Foltest/Nachfolgeregierung) und Redanien (Radovid) kann ein strategisch und ökonomisch wichtiges Oberaedirn in keadwinischer Hand (Henselt) nicht recht sein und alle nördlichen Länder beäugen sich nun argwöhnisch. Henselt und Radovid wollen sogar ganz Temerien wegen fehlender Tronfolge unter sich aufteilen. So sind praktisch alle Kräfte gebunden, die Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen hinter Letho entdecken könnten, und hinter Shilard den Kaiser. Letho bleibt vor derthumb|left|311px|Doch er stirbt durch Renuald aep Matsen Öffentlichkeit ein kleines Licht...ein Werkzeug der Loge, so dass Shilard in Ruhe seine Fäden im Namen des Kaisers weiter spinnen kann. Genau die Atmosphäre die sich der Kaiser für den Einmarsch seiner Truppen gewünscht hatte. Shilard weiss, dass Triss eigentlich längst nicht mehr der Loge angehört und will ihrer habhaft werden, weil er glaubt von ihr alles über die Loge zu erfahren, da Triss wohl nicht mehr gut auf Eilhart und de Tancarville zu sprechen ist. Das macht er wohl vor allem, um Gegenspionage zu verhindern. Zwei nilfgaardische Zauberinnen aus dem näheren Umfeld seines Kaisers hat er schon als Mitglieder der Loge identifiziert...er will aber alles wissen. In dem Weg des dritten Aktes 'Wo ist Triss Merigold' wird Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen von seinem eigenen Kampfgefährten Renuald aep Matsen wegen Unfähigkeit und mit Einwilligung des Kaisers umgebracht. Eine unverständliche Reaktion des Kaisers auf die 'Verdienste' Fitz-Oesterlens für sein Land. In dieser Version des Spieles taucht Shilard verständlicherweise dann nicht mehr bei den Verhandlungen in Loc Muinne auf. Schliesslich überqueren die Truppen Nilfgaards am Ende des Spiel quasi unbemerkt die Jaruga ohne Gegenwehr...den Grenzfluss der Nilfgaard und die Nordreiche trennt. Shilard flashback.jpg|Shilard (Cutscene) Datei:Shilard.jpg|Shilard mit Maria Luiza La Valette in der Quest "Im Kerker der La Valettes" ShilardsletzteSekunde.jpg|Geralt benutz Shilard als Schild bei der Befreiung von Triss (nur im 'Wo ist Triss Merigold'-Weg) ShilardRadovidundPhilippa.jpg|Shilard, Radovid und Phillippa Eilhart im Kerker von Loc Muinne (Iorwethweg ,Quest:Im Namen höherer Werte) GeraltaufmWegzuTriss.jpg|Geralt entscheidet sich im Kerker von Loc Muinne, Shilard zur Befreiung von Triss Merigold zu benutzen (nur im 'Wo ist Triss Merigold'-Weg) ShilardgehtgetroffenzuBoden.jpg|Witcher 2/Akt 3 in der Quest 'Im Namen höherer Werte' kann Shilard in eine Zelle im Kerker flüchten...ein Fehler ,wenn man vor dem Hexer flüchtet ...er wird nebenbei niedergeschlagen Shilardintrigiertmalwieder.jpg|Shilard bringt gerade sein unwissendes Werkzeug Philippa Eilhart zur Strecke,sie ist nicht mehr von Nöten(für ihn sind alle Menschen nur Werkzeuge) ShilardgehtzuBoden.jpg|Knock out ,leider nur von Geralts Ellenbogen GeraltbrenntseineFesselndurch.jpg|Witcher 2/Akt3 : Shilard versucht den Hexer zum x-ten mal umzubringen...und wieder schafft er es nicht en:Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen fr:Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen it:Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen pl:Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen pt-br:Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen ru:Шилярд Фиц-Эстерлен uk:Шілярд Фітц-Естерлен Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Romanen Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Prolog Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 2 Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 3 Kategorie:Nilfgaarder